1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting, to a connector with a terminal fitting and to a method for forming a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,234 and FIG. 12 herein disclose a terminal fitting that has a base plate 1 extending in forward and backward directions. Side plates 2, 3 stand from the opposite lateral edges of the base plate 1, and projecting plates 4, 5 project from the side plates 2, 3. The projecting plates 4, 5 are bent and placed one outside the other. Thus the base plate 1, the side plates 2, 3 and the projecting plates 4, 5 define a box-shaped main body 6. The center of the outer projecting plate 5 is cut away over a specified length to form a recess 7 and to define front and rear portions 5a and 5b forward and rearward of the recess 7. Holding pieces 8 project from the projecting edges of front and rear portions 5a and 5b of the projecting plate 5 and engage with holding holes 9 formed in the left side plate 2 in FIG. 12 to keep the main portion 6 box-shaped.
The terminal fitting of FIG. 12 is inserted into a housing that has a recess and a lock configured for engaging the recess 7. A design change may occur for the housing that accommodates the above-described terminal fitting. For example, if the lock is shifted forward, the recess 7 of the terminal fitting needs to be formed more forward than in FIG. 12 to correspond to the changed position of the lock. However, a sufficient length cannot be ensured for the front holding piece 8 if an attempt is made to shift the position of the recess 7 more forward than a specified position. In other words, the position of the recess 7 is restricted by the holding pieces 8.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve a degree of freedom in setting the position of an engaging recess.
The invention is directed to a terminal fitting with a substantially box-shaped main body that has a base plate and first and second side plates that extend from opposite lateral sides of the base plate. First and second projecting plates project from the respective side plates and are bent to be placed one outside the other. A holding piece is provided on at least one of the projecting plates and fits into a hole in the main body to maintain the main body in a specified shape. An engaging recess is formed in the outer projecting plate for receiving a lock of a housing when the terminal fitting is inserted into the housing. The engaging recess is spaced longitudinally from the holding piece, so that the edge near the holding piece is continuous in the longitudinal direction of the main body.
The engaging recess does not divide the holding piece, and therefore the holding piece can have a sufficient length. Furthermore, there is improved freedom in setting the position of the holding piece, and the position of the engaging recess can be set substantially independently of the holding piece. Thus, even if the position of the lock is shifted, for example, due to a design change of the housing, such a shift can be accommodated easily.
The engaging recess preferably has an opening edge that defines a continuous periphery that is spaced from the edge of the respective projecting plate. As a result, the engaging recess is strong.
The engaging recess may also function as the holding hole. Thus, the terminal fitting can be simpler and stronger.
The invention also is directed to a connector with a housing that has at least one cavity into which the above-described terminal fitting can be inserted. The housing has a lock that can be inserted into the engaging recess of the terminal fitting.
The invention also relates to a method for forming a terminal fitting. The method comprises forming a sheet material to define a base plate, first and second side plates that extend from the base plate, and first and second projecting plates that project from the respective side plates. The method comprises bending the side plates to extend up from the base plate and bending the projecting plates over another to define a main body. The method also comprises forming at least one holding piece on at least one of the projecting plates and forming a holding hole opposed to the holding piece. The method then comprises fitting the holding piece into the holding hole for maintaining the main body in a specified shape. The method further comprises forming an engaging recess in the outer projecting plate at a location spaced longitudinally from the holding piece so that the edge that has the holding piece is continuous in the longitudinal direction of the main body.
The main body may be formed to have a substantially box shape.
The engaging recess preferably is formed such that an opening edge of the engaging recess is continuous over the entire periphery.
The engaging recess also preferably is formed to be continuous with the holding hole.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.